I won't say it
by Sam L. Manson
Summary: Summary: Sam sings a song.To our favorite Halfa!. With Tucker, Qwan and Star as backup! song- I Won't say Im In Love. From Disneys Hercules.


This is Robyn! UNproud owner of the worlds worst name

WELL MY PROFILE IS I'VE BEEN ON MY ACCOUNT A YEAR ALMOST NOW. I AM 11 AND LOVE THE COLOUR purple, QUITE GOTHIC. DUDES AND DUDETTES! ( I Myself am a dudette) This is my first story so be nice.

When I made this I forgot about it so it never got posted

YA RIGHT! FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BLOW THINGS UP BECAUSE I LOVE THINGS THAT GO BOOOOOM!

OKAY SO READ AND REVIEW! BTW: This story Includes a SPECIAL GUEST! *Drum roll please* MY Duck teddy, RUPERT SNUGGLY DUGGLY DUCKI DUCK DUCK. Cyber box of Ice lollies and a well done in one of my next stories for the first 5 people to guess where I Got Snuggly Duggly Duck Duck From!

Summary: Sam sings a our favorite Halfa!. With Tucker, Qwan and Star as backup? song- I Won't say Im In Love. From Disneys Hercules.

Thank You's: My Wonderful Duck RUPERT! *CHEERS AND APPLAUDES* EVERYBODY GIVE HIM A HAND WONT YA?

NOW, WITHOUT ANY FUTHER ADO...ON WITH DA STORY!

NOTICES: The Underlined itallic is Tucker Qwan and Star and The Itallics are Sam Singing.

=DP DP DP DP DP DP DP= Tis the mighty line break!

Danny sat bored as Phantom in the school auditorium, wondering a few things:

What was Sam and Tucker hiding? (A/N: EH EH? Wink wink!)

Why was he even watching this Stupid Talent Show? Oh wait. Sam had told (A/N:Threatened more like!) him to be here or she would Morbidly slay Rupert

(A/N ROUND OF APPLAUSE EVERY BODY! *crickets chirp* I SAID APPLAUSE NOW! *claps out of terror at My death glare* Thank You! see now Rupert you're In My Story! *Rupert Grins psycotically*)

And WHY DID HE CHOOSE TO BE IN PLAIN SIGHT! PAULINA WAS GIVING HIM HEADACHE!

" Okay so that was Paulina with Super Bass Everybody! (A/N: -throws can at paulinas head-) Now for our Last Contestant Of the Day...Sam Manson and her backup, Quan,Tucker and Star! " Jaws Dropped as Principal Iyushima Announced the Last Contestants but the Furthest to the Ground was Most definetly Danny's. In fact his jaw went through the floor and to the basement

The spotlight shone on Sam and, if possible Danny's Jaw dropped even more at the sight.

She wore an ebony black dress that went down to the floor and her make up was electric Purple with gems on the side of her face (A/N: see Taylor swift in the video for Teardrops on my Guitar if you don't know what I mean.) and she was wearing Black flats with purple Gems on.

Sam Walked to the Mike and took it off the stand then music started and a Lilac spotlight shone on her. She started to Sing:

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history - been there, done that! _

Danny gasped._  
_

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, you can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of..._Tucker Qwan and Star sang

_wooaaa!  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no _

_You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh! __  
It's too cliche'  
I won't say I'm in love_

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh ...

_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
__O-WOOOOOOOOAAAAAA!_

_Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad  
_

_woaaaaoa!  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
__Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love  
__This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love_

_You're doin' flips read our lips  
You're in love __  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it  
__Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love...  
__Oh wooooooaaaaahhhh!  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love..._

_SHOO DOOP SHOO DOOP SHALALALALALA, AHHHHHH!_

The audience was stunned then One By one they started Applauding them until everyone was out of their seats clapping ,but Stuck up shallow Paulina who was sulking and fuming over the fact Danny Phantom was going googly eyed over Sam Manson, of course.

**AFTER THE TALENT SHOW ( 9:00 P.M.)**

Sam said goodbye to Tucker Star and Quan then began to walk home when suddenly she was lifted from the ground. As a natural reflex she began to kick and flail.

"Jeez Sam! Paranoid Much?" a familiar voice joked.

"Danny?" Sam asked. She then looked up and sure as you can breathe there was the Famous ghost boy.

They flew in a comfortable silence until Sam's house was in view.

Danny set Sam Down on her Balcony and Finally spoke (A/N: HALLELUYAH!)

"Are you sure you won't say you're in love?" he teased then he met her lips with his and flew off before she could react, happily thinking of a meeting between a certain goth and a class ring.

So as you can tell all the noise through Amity Park consisted of eight shouts:

"ABOUT TIME YOU ASKED HER OUT SON!"- Jack Fenton

"YAY! IN A FEW YEARS I'LL HAVE A SISTER IN LAW!" -Jazz Fenton

"My BABY GIRL HAS FOUND HER JEREMY!" -Pamela Manson

"YOU KNOW THE GHOST KID?" -Jeremy Manson

"I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A SON IN LAW!" -Ida Manson

"HE LIKES ME!" -Sam

"I'M GONNA HAVE A DAUGHTER IN LAW!" -Maddie Fenton

"MOM! JAZZ!" -Danny

Review please!

BYE!

Ruper says bye too!

SEE YA!


End file.
